Avengers - Reinforcements?
by Wakiyamani
Summary: A Plot Bunny that would not die. My first attempt at a fanfiction... or rather the first I will admit to. Set at the end of the Avengers Movie as Iron Man, Cap and the others fly off to NYC for the final confrontation. Fury is about to be clued in to the world being a heck of a lot stranger than even HE thought. Rated T for cursing, just in case.
1. Chapter 1 - A New Hope

Author's Note – I do not own anything relating to Star Wars (George Lucas and LucasFilm, and of course Disney), Avengers (Stan Lee, Marvel and again Disney) or GIJoe (Marvel again… wonder if that's Disney too…) or Warhammer 40k (Gamer's Workshop, pretty sure Disney isn't involved there, though it'd be _REALLY _fun if they were… OMG, having horrible thoughts – Mickey in Ultramarine armor with a DaemonHammer, Minnie & Daisy wearing white power-armor and firing Meltas; Pete with his cigar holding a huge Choppa screaming "WAAAaaaggh!" Goofy in the Alpha Legion, and Stitch as a Tyranid… gah my brain is going to explode…)… but yeah I don't own none of that stuff. This is just for fun.

Chapter 1 – A New Hope

"They found him, get our communications up." Fury growled.

"Yes, sir." Hill answered.

"Sir," a technician called from a nearby bay, "I'm receiving a communication from an unknown source, location, somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean."

"Can you be a little more specific?" Fury glanced over.

"No sir," the technician responded, "the signal is bouncing off several satellites at once, the middle of the Ocean is as near as I can pinpoint. Someone claiming to be 'The Bulwark' is asking to speak with you directly."

"'The Bulwark'" Hill mouthed questioningly, while Fury shrugged.

"Well, whoever they are, at least they can get through, put them on, this could prove interesting."

The screen flickered, and a man wearing a light grey uniform of indeterminate type appeared on the screen, he was older, with a graying mustache and receding hairline framing a well-defined face. The crags, and lines on the face didn't detract from the image but rather defined it. This was the face of man who'd seen much, lived much, and learned from it. His dark, almost black eyes narrowed as he came face to face with the Director of SHIELD.

"Director Fury, I presume." The man's accent was obviously British, with undertones of something else, possibly … german?

"I am he," Fury responded neutrally. "and I guess you're 'The Bulwark.'"

In the background several technicians worked feverishly trying to identify the man from all databases SHIELD had access to, which was to say, most of them.

"I am 'The Bulwark' as you are Director of SHIELD, it is a title, nothing more. Director, I have a simple question, a clarification to a transmission we intercepted several days ago. In it you said 'We are at War.' Am I to understand that we are being invaded?"

"I'm not in the habit of answering the questions of people who admit to intercepting my transmissions, but facts are bigger than my attitude, and that's saying something. Yes, we are at war. Currently my response team is heading to the target point of the invasion, the beachhead if you will, and so will I once I can get this flying tugboat moving again."

"The Guardians can assist you with that, I or one of my subordinates will contact you shortly, in the meantime, I must put out the call. Thank you for your frankness Director, I am glad you understand that caution has its place, and this is not it. Expect our reply, Bulwark out."

Fury was still staring at the blank screen when one of the technicians from earlier announced, "I have a hit on his face. Sir, you're not going to believe this. The closest match to his face isn't that of a human, it's a toy, a Star Wars toy to be precise: 'Supreme Commander Gilad Pellaeon, of the Galactic Alliance.'"

Author's note: Yes, I know there's no toy for Gilad Pellaeon, but I wanted the 'Bulwark' to be someone distinctive.


	2. Chapter 2 - Twilight Zone

Author's Note – I (still) do not own anything relating to Star Wars (George Lucas and LucasFilm, and of course Disney), Avengers (Stan Lee, Marvel and again Disney) or GIJoe (Marvel again… wonder if that's Disney too…) or Warhammer 40k (Gamer's Workshop, pretty sure Disney isn't involved there, though it'd be _REALLY _fun if they were… OMG, the horrible thoughts continue, the Muppets have joined in as they are a Disney property too: Sam Eagle as an Inquisitor, Animal as an Ork Warboss (yeah, I can see him screaming RED GOES FASTAH, RED GOES FASTAH!) Kermit ... I want to make him a Space Marine, but he just doesn't fit... Oh I know, Kermit is an Ethereal! Oh and frozen Walt is the God-Emperor)… but yeah I don't own none of that stuff. This is just for fun.

Chapter 2 - Twilight Zone

"Gilad Pellaeon," Fury mumbled to himself, "Looks an awful lot like Sam Clemens (aka Mark Twain), but with a better stylist. Whatever… A TOY?! That's the best you can do?"

"We have another signal!" The original com-officer spoke. "Point of origin, same place in the mid-Atlantic, and it's going out on several trans-sonic frequencies. It's scrambled but we got it complete and we have the original signal to compare it to. Crypto is working on it now, estimated 10 minutes to full decrypt. There's something else, sir. The point of origin is moving, we were able to triangulate its heading based on the Doppler from the waves."

"And…" Fury prompted.

"If it maintains due course and speed, it should reach Manhattan in less than an hour."

"Best estimates that's where Stark and company were heading when they left here, sir." Maria Hill added.

"Wonderful!" Fury responded.

A few minutes later...

"We have the decrypted message, it's both video and audio. Patching it through now sir."

"The screen flickered to life again, once again showing the grim image of Commander Pallaeon."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, just minutes ago I confirmed that the message we intercepted was correct. The Earth is at war. An alien race of indeterminate type is attempting to establish a foothold on this, our adopted home."

"Adopted?" practically everyone on the bridge asked.

The camera panned back to show a bridge of some sort, filled with more beings, perspective made things clearer, at that range, Pallaeon's stature became obvious, and the idea he was a toy much more viable, if not more plausible, but Fury's attention was drawn back to the speaker.

"Our people have watched and waited for this day to come, we the descendants of the original Guardians of this world have been called to see the purpose of our long watch fulfilled. Our children, their children, this whole earth's children are in danger. I ask you, implore you, and order you as Supreme Commander and The Bulwark of the Guard. Rise up! As I relay this to you, mustering points are being chosen and prepared. Speak with your local commanders to find out where you can assist. As it stands only those Guardians in the Northwestern Hemisphere will likely be able to reach the invasion point at this time, but they are but the first line of defense. Our stature limits our effectiveness, we cannot ensure that we will hold. Second and third lines must be established, as must reserves, and support personnel. "

"I have just spoken with Director Nick Fury of Shield. Yes, that is correct. I have made contact with an external agency. SHIELD is as important to the defense of this world, as we are, probably moreso. Director Fury has informed me that while his response team is en route, his helicarrier is currently disabled, as it was struck by the first salvo in this war!"

"He's a trifle dramatic, isn't he? Technically the first salvo was struck at our Arizona facility, by Loki." Fury drawled.

"They probably don't know anything about that, sir. I suspect they have only been able to decode bits and pieces of our transmissions. They don't appear to have the full picture." Agent Hill responded.

"General Hawk, and Major Duke. Your team has the most affinity to this type of equipment. And your forces are always on standby for deployment. I am providing you with the last known location of the Helicarrier. We have to believe they are heading to New York to assist, but we have no way of knowing in what shape she's in. They are expecting your call, render all aid you can, and then get yourselves to New York. I have a feeling we'll need you."

"Hawk and Duke?" someone said.

"Something you'd like to add agent?" Fury responded pausing the playback.

"No sir." Silence. "Well sir… it's just that General Hawk and Major Duke were characters in my favorite show growing up, it's one of the things that made me want to join the military and eventually SHIELD."

"And they would be?" Fury asked, curiosity and wonder evident in his voice.

"They were the leaders of GIJoe, sir."

"As I recall, GIJoe had a very successful toyline, do they not?" Fury added, almost to himself.

"Still do sir," another technician responded, "my kid had some very specific requests last Christmas."

"I'm starting to see a pattern developing here, not sure I like it," said the Director, smacking the resume function on the station.

"The might of the Imperial Navy is even now moving at speed to the target location, Supreme Command has even authorized me to bring home base into play, I repeat, home base is in play. I realize that it will not be fully operational until we can get our standing garrison up to 10,000, but it's still a very visible symbol of our resolve, escorting it will be the Star Dreadnoughts _Executor _and _Guardian, _as well as the entirety of the Home Fleet, and the support fleets for both those command vessels. Make no mistake people, we are not pulling punches."

"The second line will be anchored by the Sisters of Battle, the Order of the Valorous Heart, supported by the Ultramarines and the Blood Ravens, and their Battle Barges _Macragge's Honor _and _Litany of Sorrow_, respectively."

"Third Line defenses will hopefully be unnecessary, but in the event they become so, I am serving notice that General Hawk and his returning forces will command the 3rd line, hopefully from a fully functionally SHIELD Helicarrier, and with the support of said organization."

"He seems to have enormous confidence in our sense of trust." Fury commented to no one in particular.

"Course he does, he's sending the Joe's to help us." Agent Reynolds, the bridge staffer who remembered the names responded. "I'm pretty sure if he sent the Imperials he wouldn't expect us to be quite so welcoming." Several tech-squints were nodding their heads in agreement with this assessment. "Or COBRA for that matter," another squint added.

Maria looked over, "Anyone have any ideas who the heck he's referring to when he says the Ultramarines and the others? I get that they are a military force, but from what's the reference?"

"It's a strategy game, played with Miniatures, set in a dystopian future." One of the researchers commented, "Hey don't look at me like that, I Google'd it, that's all. Says here the two groups mentioned, Blood Ravens and Ultramarines are genetically altered, super-warriors, enhanced with cybernetic implants, and power armor. Each one is supposedly an army unto himself. They are fanatically loyal to their supposed 'God-Emperor' and are organized into chapters like the medieval Knights Templar and Hospitaller."

"The Sister's of Battle are basically their female counterparts, militant nuns with more in common with Joan of Arc than Mother Teresa, they too are organized along cloistered lines. They aren't as genetically modified as their male counterparts, but they've got just as many guns, power armor, and far greater numbers. They are also supposed to like fire, a lot."

Fury turned back to watch the remainder of the message.

"Finally my brothers and sisters, remember, your lives are secondary, we acknowledged this when we accepted our charge to safeguard this world. Hear me, do not recklessly throw your lives away, but if you must make the ultimate sacrifice to save even one human life, do so, knowing that you will be remembered with honor. Do not accept collateral damages, if human life can be spared by your sacrifice, do so with gladness. To live is to serve, to die is to serve, to the humans there exists no greater love than to die for those they care for. These are OUR children, even if they never experienced a guardian to watch over them, they were ours to protect, ours to watch-care, and ours to serve."

"Remember the choices made by your ancestors, by generations of Guardians long past. Remember the sacrifices they made, will you be any less? When the roll-call of the honored fallen is taken, how will we speak of you? How many will you save this day by your service?"

"Here, on this day, in the streets and buildings of the great city of New York, we shall at last be known by those we have secretly protected for a down the centuries, and they shall know us by our service."

"To live is to serve, to die is to serve. Serve with Honor"

"Serve with Honor!" came the refrain from voices around what must have been the bridge on which Pallaeon made his speech. And with that, the transmission ended.

Fury remained impassive, no one appeared willing to touch the 800lb gorilla sitting in the room. Maria Hill made several aborted attempts to say something, but finally it was left to the Director, who uncharacteristically began to laugh.


End file.
